


Mimi's lane

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a challenge from shanes stream of pbgs route.     shane and mimi get close. but for alll the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimi's lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is set within a theory i had come across on tumblr.  
> http://mageofmysteries.tumblr.com/post/146711095915/the-great-mimi-santos-mystery-a-theory

it was a dreary day at best. No one was outside. Everyone crowded into the cafeteria cramped together. Mimi had to sort threw her bag before she could go to lunch so she had been late. Even the space beside kakusu was occupied. Mimi was lost. Then she saw her golden opportunity, the only space she saw was at the normal boots table. She was ecstatic. She pranced over and put on her best face. “there’s nowhere to sit, can i sit here today” none of the boys denied her, tho Shane did look a little wary once he looked her in the eye, her abnormal pink eyes. She made a mental note to never look him in the eye again. Mimi sat down between Shane and pbg, she figured they looked like the easiest targets since Shane seemed like a loner and pbg was always so open and happy. Boy was she wrong. She spent that lunch learning, learning everyone’s tastes, there styles, some of there interests. She “accidentally" knocked Shane's bag over to see what was inside. Nothing extraordinary, sketchbook, fact book, a video game she didn’t care enough to remember the name of. After lunch she met up with kakusu in the hall way. “kakusu give me everything u know on Shane gill” kakusu had very little knowledge of Shane, he kept to himself, he moved to get away from another relationship, some other useless crap. Mimi lost interest very quickly. She decided to work the art angle. Now to find out pbg's route. She spent the rest of the school day divided between trying to see Shane's sketch book and thinking of angles to wedge herself into pbg's world. Mimi was so frustrated by the end of the day she gave up and decided to just focus on Shane. He seemed easy enough. A lonely artist in a high energy group would be a piece of cake. He probably already feels out of place with the others so she just had to get him alone and convince him she was as out of place as he was. 

Mimi was so wrong. Shane loved his friends. He never felt out of place or like he didn’t belong with his friends. Another thing Mimi didn’t know was that when Shane wanted to be alone he made it very clear and truly did not want to be interrupted. 

Mimi set her plan in action the next morning. Everyone knew Shane was always early to class, so Mimi came early. She brought the sketchbook and pencil crayons her father had given her last year, shed never used them before but they were a way to start a natural conversation.

Shane wasn’t in a good mood, he had woken up to jirard obsessing more then usual. Jirard was sure he was so close to finding a rare itty bitty kitty. Shane had to calm him down before he could leave on his usual routine.

Mimi walked confidently over to Shane and said “so u draw” Shane looked up, not in the mood for a conversation but not quite irritable enough to completely blow her off “ya i draw, y” Mimi could hear the edge in his voice but she pushed on thinking he was just tired from waking up early. “could u teach me” “no” Shane was full stone face now. Mimi wasn’t used to flat out denial but she recovered quickly. Shane noticed the flash of anger but didn’t comment. He sighed dramatic “fine what do u want to learn” Mimi thought she had her in. She inquired to some basics then just asked to watch Shane draw. Shane wasn’t really comfortable with Mimi seeing his comics so he started drawing some flowers then a dragon. Mimi was impressed, but of course she was trying to play it coy so she didn’t show it.  
If only Mimi knew. Shane sees all.

This early morning routine lasted about a week till Mimi started pushing in a little farther. She started following him when he ate lunch alone outside and hesitantly sitting with the normal boots table when the option was there. The first time she just sat near by observing. Again Shane noticed but didn’t want to confront it so he just left her alone. The next few times she elected to sit beside him and draw. Mimi was getting much better at drawing, Shane really was a good teacher. She almost started to enjoy the silence. Almost, then she would remember why she was here, for status. One day she was drawing a cat and she briefly thought of telling everyone about her family, that would probably get her some status, or at least some attention from jirard. She quickly shook the thought from her mind as she finished the cats tail, then crumpled it and threw it. She hated her family. She hated those dam itty bitty kittys so much, they ruined her life, her family, every friendship she had before she came here, everyone always wanted her for something. Was she right do the same to the normal boots, no, be she has known no other path to inclusion. As Mimi got better and better over the first few weeks Shane actually looked like he had taken an interest in her progress. In truth he wanted to see what was under that mask she wore, but that would have to wait till she trusted him.

Shane was naturally very wary after “the last one” but he also wasn’t insensitive to others. He saw how desperate Mimi was, how hard she tried to be near him, how much she really didn’t like drawing very much. But she kept doing it anyway. What did she want from Shane? From the rest of normal boots? He didn’t know yet but he was determined to find out before she could hurt his friends. 

Mimi pushed to far one day. She followed him when he had clearly stated he wanted some alone time. As Shane arrived at his personal space out in the field he noticed, Mimi was on the side of the field. Shane was PISSED. He did not wanna see her right now and she was about to feel a bit of Shane wrath.

“what the fuck are u here for” said coldly. “ i just wanted to make sure u were ok. You seemed a little down.” a little Fucking down” “u think in a little down.” “NO” “IM angry, frustrated, flat out DONE WITH UR GOD DAM DIRTY LIES AND YOUR FAKE USELESS MASK U HIDE BEHIND.” “ MIMI STAY IN YOUR FUCKING LANE” Mimi was stunned, she had never felt so hurt in her life. Not that she cared, she tried to tell herself. She wasn’t gonna cry. Wasn’t gonna make a scene. It did her no good.

Mimi started crying. Shane hadn’t expected it. His caring nature immediately took over. He went to her. Grabbed her wrist and puled her in tight. She continued to cry for a little while, then she realized, this was the closest Shane had ever been to her. She could use this. Pretend to open up. Tell him some half truths. Get so much closer then those aggravating drawing ever could. She smiled. Shane let her go and asked “ i didn’t think my thoughts meant that much to u” Mimi laughed. Shane thought it was coping, Mimi knew what she needed to do.

Mimi started to work her “magic” over the next week. Little lies. Little truths. Just enough to keep Shane interested. Shane couldn’t tell the truth from the lies anymore. There was no flair or hook like with so much of jared's mask. Shane was truly falling for it. He liked the truth. He loved knowing the facts so much he didn’t care if it was all the full story. he’d take anything. Mimi was gonna go all out but she just couldn’t. As her half truth got deeper and closer to her she had a harder and harder time mixing in the lies, they stopped fitting and the more she told the truer she was.

Mimi was terrified. She’d gone to deep. She had actual feelings for Shane. How could this have happened. She needed to fix this. But how. She had 2 choices. Tell him the whole truth, or go into the hole of lies. She needed time to figure it out.  
Shane liked knowing what no one else did. It made him feel good. Like he could really help someone who was clearly lost. 

Mimi had never been so confused in her life and she needed to make a decision. Normally she would have told Shane just enough to get his opinion on it but she couldn’t tell a half truth here. She was completely on her own.  
Shane was similarly confused at the moment. He had shown interest purely to keep Mimi away from the others. When she sat with them Shane specifically sat beside her so it was harder for Mimi to engage in direct conversation. As far as the others of normal boot were aware Shane just liked Mimi nothing more. They even entertained the idea of adding her to the group. Shane hated himself, he had fallen for her, but he knew she must still be up to something. Shane left bluebell hall that night determined to find out what. No matter the cost. 

Shane had known which window was Mimi’s for a while. He threw rocks at it, he felt so ridiculous but what better way to get her attention. Mai opened the window as he threw another rock. Good job Shane u just hit Mai in the face. No wonder she has salt to u. Mai just sighed and called Mimi over. “Shane what are u doing” “come down here, i need to talk to u and i don’t want the rest of your dorm to hear it.” Mimi came down. Shane didn’t wanna beat around the bush tonight “ what do u want from normal boots” Mimi looked confused for a second but she caught up quickly. “i don’t want anything form u guys” “liar” Shane didn’t look happy. “what. Do. You. Want. From. us.” Mimi was in a corner, she could lash out or give in.

 

Pick one. Lash out. or give in.

LASH OUT

“WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN” “how selfish do u think i am” “your such a useless secondary character” “ugh” Mimi was in turmoil inside but she would never show it. “your such an ass, we are over.” it was the only way she could save face. Crush him before he crushed her. 

Shane was surprised. He thought she cared. He understood now tho. She was trying to use them. He wasn’t completely sure why tho. He probably never would. 

A few weeks later during a fairly heavy drinking session Shane and Ian were alone. Shane told Ian the whole story. He never told anyone else. The rest of normal boots just knows shes not to be trusted.

 

GIVE IN

Mimi knew she had no out. “status” she said meekly. Shane was hurt but he understood. He had seen it before from those around Emily. Shane knew he had to stop comparing things to evilly but he couldn’t help it. “don’t come to the table tomorrow” Shane went stone faced again. Inside he was devastated. He thought he had actually found someone he could really connect with. Someone who he could have loved. 

Mimi felt so bare. As if she was laying naked on the floor just waiting to be judged. She hated this feeling. Having her future in someone else's hands. She felt so dirty, lying cheating, just to give in in the end. She was such a failure. 

Shane and Mimi talk a little while longer as Shane’s anger subsided and Mimi feeling more confident in her decision. They came to an agreement, she would never come near normal boots again and he would keep all her secrets to himself. He wouldn’t have shared them anyway but he couldn’t let her try to trick another of his friends. He would never trust her again. Shane quietly told the rest of his friends she wasn’t right for him. They respected there privacy and never pushed. Except Ian. Ian saw the hurt in Shane's eyes and pushed, just a little, he had to make sure Mimi didn’t hurt Shane, Ian could never stand for that. Shane told Ian most of the story one afternoon. He left out some of Mimi’s more touchy secrets but he knew Ian only cared.


End file.
